My Chemical Romance: Like a blade you stain
by xxTHE PARAMORE FREAKxx
Summary: Sam has been chucked in a care home. She feels things will never look up or will they?
1. Moving on

My Chemical Romance: Like a blade you stain

Chapter 1: Moving On

_Okay, this character has been involved in a lot of my stories. She is based on me but I don't look that, well I can dream can't I!_

SPOV

I walked up the dark stairs banging my suitcase behind me. My name is Sam, I am fourteen years old and I have been chucked out my house just because my step-father thinks that there is no space for a goth in our family. My mum didn't mind she liked me no matter who I was.

I didn't want to be escorted to my room. I could look after myself. They put me in a care home ten miles away from home.

I walked in the room. It was big but very plain, Only a bed, Bedside cabinet and a wardrobe. I felt like I was gonna cry but I have never cried since I was six years, I try to cry but its like my mind is telling it's not sad enough. I then saw a mirror inside my wardrobe. I looked at my self. Black jeans, Paramore hoodie, Black knee high boots how many people look like me? Exactly! I looked at my face. Pale like a vampire, Thick eyeliner, eyeshadow covering my eye like I had skeleton eyes (Like on x-rays what your eyes look like on there. My hair was as black as night, side fringe covering my right eye completely and I had my usual long plaits.

After unpacking...

I stayed up there I wasn't hungry when times like this come. Nobody came up to feed me they obviously seen this happen before. I then put my Paramore strapy top on and my black shorts on. I turned the lights and lay in my bed. I never sleep I just feel comfortable and calm in the darkness. School tommorow great.


	2. The nightmare begins

My Chemical Romance: Like a blade you stain

Chapter 2: The nightmare begins

SPOV

I lay there for ages, people might find it boring. But some how it isn't. I didn't move a muscle at all then when I only went to bed at seven in the evening, it was like I blinked and my alarm went off. I got up slowly I ran my hand through my hair amazingly it was still straight. I reached for my hairbands beside my bed. I did my plaits slowly I got off the bed. Then I opened the curtains, as soon as I opened the curtains I had a strange feeling someone was watching me. I had got my uniform which I had customised. It was a short sleeved blouse with a evanescence logo instead of the school emblem. Just above the knee pleated skirt. I pulled on my Indigo and black stripey tights and my boots. I put my long fingerless gloves on which matched my tights. I went to the bathroom and reaplied my make-up. Should I put my nail vanish on? Yeh. I applied black on the first finger then indigo on the next etc. etc. I looked at myself in the mirror. I really want a nose stud and a lip ring. Oh well. I picked up my Paramore bag went downstairs and went out the door. Now serriously I think someones watching me. I got my Evanescence hoodie out to proove to people I am not just a Paramore freak.

The walk took ten minutes. Then I arrived. Great.

I walked to the headmistresses office and the suddenly opened.

"Hello, you must be Sam, do come in," said a tall slim lady.

I walked slowly behind her.

"Now, we must make this quick as you have to get to your homeroom, here's your timetable, planner and locker key and if there is anything you need just ask," she said pushing me out the door. I looked at my timetable. It took me ten minutes to find my homeroom. There was no teacher in there.

I walked in slowly. The room went quiet.

Then the teacher walked in.

"Okay, everyone don't stare," she said.

She beckoned me to a seat at the back.

I heard people mumbling 'Freak'

Nothing really happened the first three lessons then it was lunch.

I headed to the lunch area.

I saw an empty table near the window.

I didn't get anything to eat cause I didn't feel hungry.

I just did some drawing in my sketchbook.

I then saw these boys that looked like goths getting lunch.

Well thats the first goths I have ever seen that are my age.

They then were pointing in my direction.

I looked back down at my sketchbook.

"Excuse me can we sit here?" a small boy asked me.

"Yeh sure," I replied shutting my sketchbook.

There were five of them.

Great.

The small kid sat on the right of me.

A tall boy with shoulder length black hair, sat on my left. The small boy was staring at this short haired girl who was followed by three other goth girls.

The girl then approached him.

"Hey Frankie, can I sit with you?" she asked.

"I need to go any way so she can sit here," I said moving out my seat.

Oh god this is too good to be true!

I walked outside then I saw the roof.

I then climbed the drainpipe to the top.

Oh there's a rooftop access over there anyway.

Oh well.

I put my ipod on, mmm... knowing how I feel now I shall play Pressure by Paramore.

I then lay down watching the clouds go by, usually I prefer watching the night sky.

Suddenly a boy lent over me.

I squeaked.

It was the boy from the lunch hall.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked.

"No it's okay," I replied.

I sat up and he sat next to me.

He took one of my earphones out and put it in his ear.

"Sounds good, I'm Gerard," he said smiling.

"I'm Sam," I said smiling back.

Then we saw a blonde haired boy walk past.

"grrrr...It's Jack Johnson he such a horrid kid," Gerard growled.

I then took my earphone out and put it in Gerard's other ear.

I opened the bag and pulled out a stinkbomb.

I aimed for the boys head and threw the bomb.

"YUCK, whats that stink!" he shouted.

Me and Gerard laughed.

"That was a cool move," he laughed.

Then the rooftop access door opened.

One of the boys from the table came up.

"Hey Gee, what did I miss?" he asked.

He then looked down and saw what I done and burst out laughing.

"Oh my god who did that!" The boy asked.

I raised my hand.

"Cool! I'm Mikey!" he said.

"I'm Sam," I said.

Suddenly the loud speaker went off.

'All pupils to class now!'

"What have you got next?" Gerard asked.

"Senior art with Mr Jones," I replied.

"Cool, so am I, I'll take you there," said Gerard.

"Can we take the shortcut?" Mikey asked.

"Yeh, sure bro," Gerard replied.

Gerard took my hand and walked me to the edge of the roof.

"We're gonna jump!" Mikey said.

Mikey then jumped off the roof.

It wasn't that high don't worry.

Gerard then jumped off too.

"Come on Sam!" Gerard called.

I was afraid of heights.

"I'll catch you," Gerard said.

I then took a deep breath and jumped.

Then I opened my eyes to find myself laying in Gerard's arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeh, sure," I replied as he placed me on the ground.

"Well I'm gonna be late see ya," Mikey said running off.


End file.
